Virtual Reality
by AkatsukiMemberShadow
Summary: Agreeing to this was the worst thing that the six teens have ever done. It pratically ruined their life. Really Bad At sumarries :p AU
1. Chapter 1

**Yayz new story!**

**I have had this Idea for a long time but havent got it typed because i didnt have a lot of time to type it Now i have time :D**

**I dont own Naruto I only own the plot **

**000**

**(Itachi's P.O.V)**

My dad hasn't been home in a months. He was always at work leaving mom to take care of us at home. So I immediately knew something was up when he came home for dinner.

"Itachi Sasuke dinner is ready!" Mom called us.

Sasuke was walking ahead of me towards the kitchen,but he stopped when he saw Dad.

"Hello Sasuke. Hello Itachi." He said when he saw us. Sasuke glared at him and sat down at the dinner table.

"Hello father." I replied.

Mom set down out dinner in front of us. It was steak. Steak was my favorite food as well as Sasuke's. 'Somethings up Dad is home and we are having out favorite dinner.' I thought glancing at my father.

"Why is he here?" Sasuke asked mom as she sat down and started eating.

"I am here to discuss my work. As you know Hiashi and I have been working on that Virtual Reality video game." Dad said to Sasuke.

"But why did you come home?" I asked dad.

"Well I came home to ask you two if you would like to be the first ones to play the game ,well not play but survey and make sure there a no glitches and mistakes." He explained to us.

"So we are testing the game? The very first virtual reality game?" Sasuke asked dropping his bad mood and immediatly becoming excited.

"Yes." Dad replied.

"Is it just us?" I asked.

"No you will be acompanieed by Neji and Hinata Hyuuga. " Dad replied.

"Yes one guest per group" Dad asnwered taking a bite of steak.

Sasuke glanced at me silently asking if we could try it. I nodded yes agreeing.

"We will do it" We said at the same time.

Little did we know by agreeing to test the game that our life would be completely ruined.

000

**(Neji's P.O.V)**.

When I walking into the kitchen I was shocked when I saw my father in the kitchen (A/N: Yes I know Hiashi is Neji's uncle but in my story he is Hiashi's son)

"Father what are you doing home ? Weren't you working on the virtual reality game with Fugaku?" I asked him grabbing a coke from the refridgerator.

"I have finished the game but before I tell you any more you have to get Hinata down here and then I will continue." He replied to me.

I nodded and went and got Hinata. Hinata was in the living room watching some show. She looked up when I walked in.

"Father wants to talk to us." I said motining for her to follow me.

"Hinata Neji I want you to test the game that Fugaku and I made." Father said getting striaght to the point.

" WHAT?" We yelled in unison.

"Yes if you want you could test the game with Fugaku's sons. Will you do it?" He asked us.

"YES!" We yelled.

"You can bring one guest with you, so choose wisely" He said walking away from the kitchen.

Hinata and I glanced at eachother. We couldn't believe what we were just offered.

Agreeing to test the game was the most stupidest mistake we ever made.

**000**

**So thats chapter 1!**

**I hope you like it. **

**I will at least need 3 reviews to continue.**

**Anyways Ja Ne!**

**Flames will be used to make fireballs. :DD**

**Shadow :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**New Chapter! I didnt get 3 reviews but who gives a crap?**

**Anyways i got a review saying that this sounded familiar to another story. To that reviewer It was only the first damn chapter ! wait till the plot unfolds! **

**On to the story!**

**(Lexa P.O.V) **

"Hey Lexa!" a voice yelled from behind me.

I turned and saw Itachi running towards me.

"Hey Itachi." I said slowing down to let him catch up to me.

"Soo you know how my father was working on the virtual reality game ?" He asked.

"Yeah what about it?" I answered looking at him from the corner of my eye.

"Would you like to be one of the first people to test out the game?" He asked quickly.

"What!" I asked looking at him with wide eyes.

"Come test the game with Neji,Hinata,Sasuke,Me and Neji and Hinata's guest." Itachi said answering my semi-question.

We walked in silence for a few minuties while I thought the idea over.

"So will you do it?" Itachi asked breaking the silence that washed over us.

"Yeah I will do it." I said grinning at him.

"Well then, Follow me" Itachi said dragging me to his house.

_'Hehe like I have a choice..._ ' I thought while he dragged me away.

**(Shikamaru's P.O.V)**

_'Shikamaru! Get out of here!' Lexa yelled running from the shadowed firgure chasing after the six teens. _

_'What about you?' I yelled back. _

_'Just forget me! Run!' She yelled. _

_I looked ahead and saw Itachi,Sasuke,Neji ,and Hinata running ahead of us. Lexa was behind me since the figure was after her. Then I saw another shadowed figure grab Itachi._

_'Itachi!' Everyone yelled in unison._

_'Ahh!' I heard Lexa scream behind me._

_I spun around and just caught sight of a cloaked figure grabbing Lexa before dissappearing._

_*BOOM* _

_'What was that?' Sasuke asked._

_'I don't know and I don't wanna find out' Neji said sprinting a little faster._

_'I see the enterance!' Hinata yelled from the front of the group._

_Hearing that I sprinted a little bit more faster which got me ahead of we dove out of the cave right before another explosion sounded and the cave enterance collapsed._

_'No!'_

I bolted straight up from my position on the grass.

"Huh?" I grunted looking around confused.

I noticed that I saw still at the park not near a cave.

"What kind of dream was that? What did it mean?" I asked myself outloud scratching the back of my head.

After thinking about the dream for a minute I collasped back onto the grass.

"How troublesome" I muttered.

"Hey Shikamaru!" a voice yelled.

I looked at where the voice came from and saw Neji walking towards my spot on the grass.

"Hey Neji, whats up?" I asked turning my head back towards the sky.

"Nothing much,..." Neji replied sitting down next to me.

"Whats on your mind Neji? I can see you wanting to ask something." I said.

"Well you know the virtual reality videogame my dad and Fugaku Uchiha were working on?" He asked.

"Yeah go on." I said.

"Would you like to test the game out with Hinata,Itachi,Sasuke,Lexa and me?" He asked.

"Sure. I would love to! But wouldn't it be troublesome?" I said.

Neji chuckled "So its a yes?"

"Yes my answer is yes." I said grinning.

He grinned back and stood up.

"Well I better go tell my father your answer. Catch ya 'round Shikamaru!" Neji said before jogging off.

My mind instantly went back to that dream.

'What does that mean?' I thought asking myself.

"What a drag" I said standing up brughing off the troubling thoughts.

Then I started off to go to Neji's house.

**Well Chapter 2 is done!**

**What does Shikamaru's dream mean? **

**The answer to that is in a later chapter ;D.**

**Now Shikamaru's dream is important so dont forget it!**

**Oh and if anyone has an idea to who the cloaked figures were review and tell me who you think it is. If you get it right you will have a chapter dedicated to you and you will get a slice of cake :D.**

**Well anyways thats all for now :D **

**Ja Ne!**

**Shadow **


End file.
